Night of truth
by VexiaPL
Summary: Beautiful night. Hidden truth will be discovered, beatween two best friends, Heatwave and Cody.
1. Hidden truth

The night of truth:

Chapter 1: Hidden truth.

A beautiful night. Stars were shining on a sky with moonlight. In this same time, in the forest everypony could hear the screams of one of the heroes, the red unicorn, Heatwave.

-How can he talk about us like that! - he repeated this, destroying rock with his magic.

 **A few hours earlier...**

How do you assess the proceedings of the whole team during this action? - Huxley Prescott asked Kade.

Team? Please not joking me. I took care of everything - he boasted himself. - Whithout me, they can't do anything.

The others only looked at him with rage.

 **Now...**

-Yes... Without you we can't do anything... Propably he without us! I promiese, if he doesn't ask me to be patient, long time ago I have to kick his...

Heatwave! - he stop for a second, because he heard similiar voice.

A moment later he saw behind the tree his little, gray pegasus friend, Cody's.

-Here you are! I have been looking everywhere for you! - he ran to him.

-Something's happened?

-No.. - he stop for a second. - I have just saw, how you quarrel with Kade, so I decided to go after you for a talk.

-As always? - Cody didn't said anything, only sit down next to his friend.

Heatwave take a deep breath.

-What's new fact I must tell you? I will complain, as always. How can Kade descend to this, to assign everything what we did to him? The truth is that you come out with plan, how stop a Dinobot, Boulder and Graham created a trap and the rest, besides Kade, dragged him into this trap and Kade only de-activated him and took all the credit for himself, not even mention anything about us! - Cody still didn't say anything, only looked on unicorn. - But you know? From everypony, I can't understand you.

-Me? -Pegasus look at his friend with a surprised look.

-Yes. From a last time you leading every rescue action. You see, analyze and solve problems. You should be called a true lider! A what are they doing?  
When it comes to the crunch, they even don't mention anything about you! - For a moment there was silence. - They leave everything in your head. You do every housework, because they are „really tired". And this... - he looked on his banded wings and left hoof. - You carry out a wardrobe, which Kade had to take, but your magic don't resist it. Everything fell at you and hurt your wing and hoof - he stop for a while. - This idiot can believe, that you fell down from stairs, but you can't deceive me, because I know you too well!

Cody didn't say anything, only looked at his friend.

\- Hmmm? You don't say anything? So are you agreed with me – Heatwave said.

\- It's not like this! - Cody was trying to deny. - They only...

\- Hmm? Now you will say me what usually? That need to become accustomed? - He said with a mocking tone. - No. I' ve had enough, how they treat everypony around them, especially you!

\- I still don't get it. Why are you so worried about me?

\- Beacause I fall in love with you! - He couldn't stand it and said, what was on his heart for a long time.

A conversations stop for a while.

\- Wh... What? - Cody couldn't believe, what he heard.

\- Must I repeat you? I love you! And... - He stop, because he saw a teras in his friend eyes - Cody?

\- So, this again? - He started laught to himself.

\- Again? - he looked at him with shocked - What are you...- Sorry... - he told quietly and around him appeared a gray light. Wait! - Heatwave tried to stop him, but it didn't work, he's gone - I can't give up now! If I already started to talk, I will tell him everything what I feel!

Heatwave ran to the hill.


	2. Painful truth

Chapter 2: Painful truth.

A beautiful night. Stars were shining on a sky with moonlight. In this same time, on the hill, red unicorn run around.

\- Cody! Cody, where are you! Cody! - He shouted over and over, but nothing happend.

Five minutes later he saw at the edge of the hill gray pegasus.

\- Here you are – Heatwave ran to him and sit down next to him. - Listen, I know it's hard for two of us, but...

\- What's that future so perverse – Cody stoped him in half - With one word, you have remind me about everything.

\- What do you mean? - he asked suprised.

Pegasus only smile and laughed to himself.

\- I have looking for very happy pony, don't I? Always laughing, helpfull, with happy family and friends. Isn't that great? Maybe that is now – he pauzed for a moment - but years ago don't. - Heatwave didn't said anything.

\- Maybe it's hard to believe, but when I was little, I don't have practically anypony with me. My family was busy with themself. Dad have a job and he take care about my siblings and they don't see anything an inch beyond one's nose, so I don't spend time with them.

\- Wait a second. What about Frankie and another pony?

\- Frankie has her own family, so she couldn't be with me. And another pony... - Stoped for a while. - They treated me like a monster. They ran away from me. I don't blame them, after all, meet with pegasus, which can use magic must be frightening. So I spend all time in my room. I draw a lot, read books, desinged and sewed clothes, even I learned cook, took care of the garden and animals, but still I felt emptimess, which I couldn't fill.

For long while after that, neither of them speaked.

\- I still don't get one point.

\- What? - Cody aasked.

\- You told before, that you don't have practically anypony with you, so you have to have anypony around you.

Cody took a deep breath.

\- Well... There was that pony. Pony, who always was with me... Conebris...

\- Conebris? - Heatwave reapeted his name.

\- Yes. He always was with me, like my shadow, but anypony don't knew about him. He played and spend time with me. It's probably only thanks to him, I don't fallen into depression and madness... - He pauzed - And he was the onepony, whereby I got controle over dark magic...

\- What?! - Heatwave looked shocked. - Dark magic?!

\- Yes... He was the onepony, which found the Forbidden Book and took it to me, because he knew, how I want to better control my power. But that time we painfully understood, why anypony can't start with dark magic... We took control over it, but it was close lost control over ourselfs...

\- Forbidden Book... I don't hear about book like this.

\- Because only I can use it.

\- What?

\- After the acceptance of dark magic in my heart, I enshrouded it with magic barrier I found inside it, which only I can broke and hidden it in my room, in order to anypony revealed it... And don't experienced this pain like we...

The conversation stoped for a moment.

\- I understand you, but why you don't tell anypony about this?

\- Because I know, how it could end... I preffered to tell them, that i learned dark magic from myself, than I learned it from Forbidden Book...

\- I still have one problem. What do you meant by words „this again"?

\- When I have been 10 years old...

\- What, when you have 10 years?

\- … He told me, than he love me...

\- What?!

\- Yes, he told me, that he loved me from all years, but I... I could't reciprocate his feeling. I Told him about this. And next day... He's gone. I thought, than for a year spended alone I will gone mad. I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, but then..

\- Then?

\- Then I met you. When I started to teach you, spended time with you, and you asked me for help, I felt necessary. Then even my family started to pay attention to me. But really, I most enjoyed in your company.

Heatwave looked at him.

\- Why?

\- Because you are like have really similiar characters. Stubborn, Self-confidence, quarrelsome, nervous, but in this time, kind, caring and sensitive. The more time I spend with you, the more I was happy and yet more suffered, because I remembered my past. But now, it;s return again. This word reminded me everything, but now it was different.

\- Different? - Hearing these words, aroused hope in him.

\- When Conebris told he about his feeling, I don't felt anything. But when you do this, my heart started to hit faster and I feel happy - tears began to flow down his cheeks

\- Cody...

\- I don't know, I love you or not, but I don't want to lose you or another pony...

\- Stop for a moment! - Heatwave hugged him - I don't care, how much I resemble him. I care only for this, how much I love you. I don't care, whether you return my feelings, I will love you no matter what. But I'm happy, because you give me hope, you will fall in love with me one day...


	3. Future truth

Chapter 3: Future truth

\- But I'm happy, because you give me hope, you will fall in love with me one day...

\- Cody! Heartwave! You are hear?! - They heard voice of them friends.

\- Shit! They always find the best time. Go, I will stop them – Cody nodded and teleported.

\- Uncle, are you kidding me? - said little green unicorn. - It can't just end like this! What about kiss, date, betrothal and weeding?! - CeCe asked him even more.

Cody only laughed.

\- But you was in our weeding.

\- Yes, but I want to hear about it from you! Uncle, please.

\- Maybe another time - covered her with a quilt.

\- But uncle!

\- Go to sleep CeCe, tommorow you have school, you must sleep well. Goodnight.

\- Uncle.

\- Hmm – he looked at her.

\- I love you.

\- I too. - Cody turned off light and went out from her room.

Next to door, he saw his partner.

\- How long you are standing here? - he asked.

\- No long. I don't want to stop this beautiful story. - Heatwave stoped for a while – And, I have surprise for you.

\- Surprise? Tell me.

\- No, if I tell you, it will not be a surprise, we are leaving.

\- Ok.

Cody walked down the stairs. He looked at the photo of their three, hanging near the exit door. Heatwave went up to him and kissed him

\- I love you.

\- I love you too.

End


End file.
